


The Actress-Turned-Con

by americanhoney913



Series: The Six Times Debbie-and-Lou’s Place Becomes Ocean-Eight’s Place [1]
Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eight
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Found Family, Mom Lou, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Lou's hoping for some piece and quiet when she comes back from a day of petty larceny.However, she's apparently got kids to take care of. Guessing counting her loot will have to wait.





	The Actress-Turned-Con

Debbie's out visiting Tess when Lou gets back so she has the loft to herself. It'll be a nice change from the ruckus of a month ago, when Mastermind Ocean brought six individuals in on the biggest heist since Danny's Las Vegas days.

She throws her helmet down on the nearest chair, knowing Debbie will make her hang it up later, and makes her way into the kitchen. Lou pulls down a bottle of bourbon and pours herself two fingers, tossing a few ice cubes in for good measure. It's an on-the-rocks kind of day. 

The day had been filled with more mini heists. Debbie might be away but that doesn't mean Lou can't play. Her bag of loot sits next to her helmet, the zipper undone a crack to reveal glittering fabrics for Rose and diamonds for Debbie.

Lou sighs and stands, taking a sip of the amber liquor, savoring the burn as it goes down. Much better than water down vodka. She turns to the couch and freezes. 

Curled up in a fetal position, head buried in one of the stain-resistant pillows-- specifically tailored after Rose had a meltdown during the heist-- was Daphne Kluger. She looks like a raccoon with rabies. Mascara dripping down her cheeks, red eyes, lip bitten raw. 

“Daph?” Lou asks, sliding over the floor like she would approach a wounded animal-- cautious, hands out as a sign not to harm. “Are you… are you okay?”

Daphne shoots up, as if she hadn't heard the front door open. She quickly tries to wipe the mascara from her eyes, which only makes it smudge more. “Oh, uh, sorry,” the actress-turned-con says, her voice raspy and cracking. “Didn't know anyone was here.”

“I just got back,” Lou says as she sits down beside Daphne, leaving enough space between them. She slouches and crosses her legs.  Lou knows that Debbie doesn't like to be touched when she's upset, so she assumed the same of Daphne. 

She's wrong. 

Daphne grabs the pillow, puts it into Lou's lap, and buries her face in it. The woman is in her late 20s and acting like a child. Lou doesn't know how to behave around children-- other than Tammy's-- and this is definitely unprecedented.

“I...” Daphne sobs, unable to gets the words out.

Lou touches the brunette's shoulder hesitantly, waiting for confirmation that Daphne wants contact. She might be crying into a pillow on Lou's lap, but that doesn't mean she wants to have the contact returned.

Daphne whimpers and turns her head, nose pressing into Lou's stomach. Lou jolts, but presses against the back of Daphne's head when the other woman pulls back. She might not be used to this much contact, trusting and comforting to someone else, with anyone that isn't Debbie. 

However, her teammate needs her. She's willing to put aside her discomfort for now. 

“Lou?” Daphne croaks. 

Lou hums. 

“How are you so confident all the time?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Constance says you have ‘swag’ or something like that.” 

Lou chuckles. “Yes, she's definitely used that word to describe me. Among other things.” She runs her fingers through Daphne's hair, smiling at the sigh the brunette gives out. 

It reminds Lou of Debbie when they're lying in bed. She knows she should be focusing on Daphne now-- apparently, they adopted children when they added the younger women to their group-- but Debbie's always there in the back of her mind.

“You never seem to care what people think of you.” Daphne throws one hand out to the side, hitting the leather of the couch. “Whether you dress in suits or dresses. You…” She sniffles. “You always look amazing.”

Lou thinks back to all the outfits she's seen Daphne Kluger in, including the beautiful pink dress she'd worn at the MET, with over a million dollars worth of diamonds circling her long swan-like neck. The dress she'd worn to the dinner when they'd hooked her up with Claude. All the ones before in magazines.

She has never seen Daphne look anything other than perfect.

“Daph.” Her hand still and Daphne shuffles until she's sitting up, back pressed against the couch like she wants to sink into the leather. “I don't know what happened, or who told you any different, but you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

“Besides Debbie?” Daphne asks, a wet chuckle slipping out. 

Lou brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, rings glinting in the low light. “I don't think anyone could outshine her. But you're definitely that for someone else.”

Daphne blushed. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Lou knocks her shoulder against Daphne’s and the brunette giggles. She's still sniffling and a little upset. She still looks like a raccoon. But there's a small smile on her face and Lou feels slightly accomplished.

Daphne sighs. “I should probably get going. I've got an early flight tomorrow and--”

“You're welcome to stay here,” Lou says. “If you're not up for driving.”

“I… Really?” Daphne's eyes widen and she turns her whole body. “No one's ever wanted me to stay before.”

Lou shakes her head. “Plenty of rooms. Good company.” She gestures to the large flat screen Constance stole from a Walmart near Tammy's house. Right out of the back of a car. “We could watch trashy TV until you fall asleep.”

Daphne lays back down, settling into her spot. Lou chuckles and begins to run her hand through Daphne's hair again. The brunette closes her eyes as Lou turns on the tv to a random channel and turns down the volume. Amita likes the TV loud because she watches it while she's working.

Within moments, Daphne's asleep. She rolls onto her other side and her nose presses into Lou's stomach. It's nice, like having a child without dealing with all the adolescent drama-- not that that won't happen with Daphne and then youngsters.

She falls asleep to Daphne's breathing against her stomach and her hands in brown hair similar to her own lover’s. 

* * *

“Well, this is cute.” Lou wakes up to find Debbie looking down her nose at her. “Should I be worried?”

Lou tries to shift but there's a weight against her chest. She looks down to find Daphne leaving against her chest, drooling on her silk shirt. 

“Hello, darling,” Lou whispers in lieu of an answer. “Good visit?”

“I still don't believe he's dead,” Debbie says, placing her bag next to the couch and sitting on Lou's other side. “She okay?” She gestures to the sleeping woman. 

“Had herself a good cry. Couldn't get an explanation about it, but definitely something to do with appearances.” 

Debbie nods. “I’m gonna go wash up and head to bed. Reuben's apartment always makes me feel like I'm covered in grime. Wanna come with me?” One perfectly plucked eyebrow raises, a subtle come hither motion without even lifting a finger.

Lou wants to, so badly. Yearns to watch water drip down Debbie's tan body. But she can't. She can't leave Daphne here. Because no one's ever stayed and Lou won't let the actress wake up alone, even if a very hot woman is inviting her to take a not so innocent shower.

“I'm going to stay down here. Keep her company in case she wakes up in another frenzy.”

“Okay,” Debbie whispers. She walks over, heels clicking on the concrete. She presses a kiss to Lou's forehead, cheek, lips. Lou sighs as Debbie grabs another pillow and puts it behind Lou's head. “Sleep well, Lou.” 

“I'll come up once she leaves.”

Debbie smiles. “Who knew when we were getting everyone together that we would be adopting kids as well.”

“It's nice,” Lou says. “It's nice to have people looking up to you for guidance.”

Debbie shakes her head with a smile, the sparks of love in her eyes. “Love you, baby.”

“Love you too,” Lou whispers, listening to Debbie's heels clicking against the metal stairs before they fade into the background. 

Lou lays on the couch with Daphne until she falls asleep, a smile on her face. 

Maybe children aren't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> Each chapter will be another person occupying the loft with Debbie and Lou in some capacity. If this chapter goes well, I'll post another one!


End file.
